All Is Fair In Love And War
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: In 6th grade Bella was teased like crazy, so she moved to phoenix with her mom. Now shes back hotter than ever, and with a vengence for none other than Edward Cullen. But will she be able to let him in when she breaks down and almost loses it all? HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, i do not own twilight. (unfortunatly not jasper either.) **

When I was young, people teased me so badly that I would sit alone in the bathroom and cry for most of the school day. In middle school, most of them stopped. But there was one person who just didn't want to let me get off easy. His name was Edward Cullen.

I had a alight acne problem and I was a little overweight, but in middle school, that was normal. Normal for everyone but Edward and his group. Actually, they never actually called me by my name. Back then o eas know as Scar Face to them.

Edward and his group were the only ones that continued teasing me on a daily basis. His group consisted of Jasper Hale, Jessica Stanley, Emmet Cullen, Mike Newton, and him.

Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were my friends and they were constantly trying to get their brothers to stop, but they never did.

When my parents announced that they were getting divorced, I took that opportunity to escape Forks Middle School and traveled out to Phoenix with my mom.

It was good for me. In Phoenix I didn't let anyone push me around. I started taking better care of myself. Now a days, I have guys trying to get with me left and right. But I'm no slut. I actually turn most down.

Anyway, I am now on a plane to Forks. My mom got remarried, and its not that I don't like the guy, but I wanted to give them some privacy. Also, a new boarding school opened up right outside of Forks. I was going there to start high school.

Alice, Rose, and I were meeting up there. On Sundays, I would go see Charlie. I couldn't wait!

When I got off the plane, I ran into my dads arms. "Bells! I've missed you!" He said.

He helped me get all my bags and we loaded them into his cruiser.

We drove about a half an hour to the school. The campus was beautiful. All the buildings were old Victorian styled and there was a huge fountain right in the middle of it all.

Charlie put my two suitcases and my three duffle bags on the sidewalk beside me in front of my dorm building. "I uh, have a surprise for you." He said.

He covered my eyes and led me somewhere. When he uncovered my eyes, we were in a parking lot in front of a red, 1989m beat up chevey truck. I was awesome! I hugged Charlie. "Thank you so much Dad! I love it!" I exclaimed.

After we walked back and said our goodbyes, I took my stuff and headed into the building. I got in the elevator and headed straight to the top. I had talked to Alice before I came, and apparently we got the whole top floor to ourselves.

When the elevator opened, I stepped into a big living room, and was immediately attacked by a pixie. "Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella!!!!" Alice squealed hugging me tightly. Two seconds later Rosalie came out. "What the hell Alice?!" She said. The she looked at me. "Holy shit Bella! I knew you changed, but you look hot!" She said.

"Thanks." I said, stepping away from Alice. A few minutes later I heard the elevator open again, and watched as Rose and Alice exchanged worried glances.

A bronze haired green eyed boy stepped up beside me. "I heard Scar Face was here. Where is she?" He, Edward, asked.

I turned toward him and slapped Edward right across his face.

"What the hell!" Edward screamed. Alice and Rose could barely contain their laughing.

"Edward, that's Bella!" Alice said, then her and Rose burst out laughing.

Edward stared at me in disbelief. I smirked.

**Please reviwe, be harsh if u theres something that you do not like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY Chaptar 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EDWARDS POV**

I sat at the fountain sucking face with Jessica. I didn't really like herm but I occupied my time. I was extremely bored.

Jessica suddenly looked up. "Hey, isn't that Chief Swans police car?" She asked.

I looked over at the car and then back at Jess. "Scar Face is here." we said in unison, smiling evilly.

"Let's go harass her." I said getting up. "No wait." Jessica said.

"She is still with her dad. We don't want to get in trouble. Lets wait about 15 minutes, and then you go an meet her in the dorm." Jess said.

"Good plan, but what about you?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose banned me from the room. Don't worry though. Knowing Alice, she will bring Scar Face out dancing with us tonight. I will have my fun then." She said.

"Okay." I said. Jessica got up and left, and I sat at the fountain waiting.

When it had been 15 minutes and she had entered the dorm, I got up and made my way over to the girls building.

I went in the elevator and pressed level 7.

Like Jasper, Emmett, and me, the girls were lucky enough to have the whole top floor to themselves.

When the elevator finally opened, I walked into their living room and stood next to some brunette.

"I heard Scar Face was here. Where is she?" I asked, grinning a little.

Suddenly the girl next to me slapped me right across the face.

"What the hell!" I said. No one had ever slapped me before.

Alice and Rosalie were giggling. "Edward, that's Bella!" Alice said. Then the two girls, burst out laughing and gasping for air.

I looked over at Bella in disbelief. She was…hot! She was thin and curvy, she had no acne whatsoever, her brown hair was long, like down to her waist, and wavy.

She was smirking at me, her brig brown doe eyes burning with hatred.

BELLAS POV

I could tell that Edward was defiantly shocked. I was glad.

Once Alice and Rose had redeemed themselves, Alice took me to my room, Rose and Assward following behind.

It was pretty. The walls were painted a sky blue, and the bed spread was white and puffy, lined with lace.

There was a white makeup table with a regular white table chair, and a huge gold framed antique mirror.

Off to the side was a walk in closet and my own private bathroom.

"I decorated everything myself, and the closet is full. I went shopping for you." Alice said.

"I love it Alice!" I squeal. She smiled.

"Okay, so tonight we are going out dancing, and we need to get you ready." Alice said.

Rose shoved me down the chair in front of the mirror. I watched as Edward tried to sneak out.

"Not so fast Eddie. I'm gonna get you ready to. Go sit on the bed. Oh, and tell whatever whore you are taking with us tonight to be ready by seven." Alice told him.

Edward sighed and did as he was told.

**PLEASE REVIWE!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviwes. I'm glad you guys like the story so far!! =D**

BELLAS POV

Alice did my hair while Rose did my makeup.

When they were done, I looked in the mirror. Alice had put my hair in a lose, curly, pony tail. Rose had brushed my eyes with a light black eye shadow that had sparkles in it. She had painted my lips a icy pink color, and my cheeks had just a tad of light pink blush on them.

"Ok! Now for your dress!" Alice exclaimed. She disappeared into my closet. A minute later she appeared with a spaghetti strap, sparkly black dress. "Go put in on." She ordered, handing the dress to me.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and slipped into the dress. It was amazing. It ended about an inch above my knee, clung to me in all the right places, and when I twirled, the dress shimmered.

When I came to the room, Alice squealed. "Twirl." she said. I did.

Then I heard Alice, Rose, and even Edward gasp. I knew why. I had completely forgotten about the huge bruise that covered my left shoulder blade.

"Bella, what the hell is that?" Rose asked. I avoided looking at everyone. "Nothing. I, um, I got in a fight and lost." I told them.

They didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions because there was a knock on my door. Alice went and opened it.

Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen walked in.

They both came and faced me. "Isabella, me and Emmett heard you were coming. We um wanted to apologize for how we treated you back in middle school." Jasper started. "Yeah, we realized that we were big jerks. When you moved we constantly felt guilty. So, we're sorry." Emmett finished.

I smiled. "Thanks guys. And, it's Bella." "So we can be friends?" Emmett asked. I nodded. He smiled and pulled me into a big bear hug. Jasper kissed my hand.

As they left to go watch TV, I could feel Edwards eyes boring into my back. Feeling self conscious, I left with them.

I sat down on the arm of the couch while Alice and Rose and Edward got ready. After five minutes, I got bored and decided to go for a quick walk. I pulled on the opened toed, 6 inch black heals Alice had given me and told them I would go back soon.

When I was outside, I started walking down an unfamiliar street. Suddenly I heard my phone playing the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I fished it out of my purse and answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Bella." My eyes went wide. "How did you get this number Jacob?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Jake laughed. "I have my ways Isabella." He said. "What do you want?" I demanded. He laughed again. "Well, I heard that you were going to that new boarding school right outside of Forks. I pulled some strings, and now, I'll be attending too." He said. I said nothing. I touched the bruise on my back. "Ok. I have to go." I said, then I hung up.

A black SUV suddenly came around the corner. The door opened to reveal Alice. "Sit in the front with Edward." She said.

I got in and scooted as far away from Edward as possible. "What? Do I have cooties or something?" Edward asked.

"Actually, yes." I said in a very serious tone, completely forgetting who I had just talked to on the phone.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Eddie had cooties." I heard Emmett tease. I smiled.

**please reviwe**


	4. Chapter 4

EDWARDS POV

Alice and Rose got me ready and then it was time to go. Jessica was going to meet us there because we didn't have enough room in the car. Alice was happy. Plus I had told Jessica not to do anything to Bella tonight while Alice, Emmett, Japer, or Rosalie we around.

We went to the living room to find that Bella wasn't back. "Well, let's just go. We can pick her up on the way." Jasper said.

We all left the dorms and got into my black SUV. The only seat left open was the one next to me, and I was driving.

We drove around for ten minutes until we finally found Bella standing in the middle of an empty street.

We pulled up to her and Alice told her to get in front with me. When she did, she scooted as far away from me as possible, as if she were disgusted by the fact that she had to sit by me.

"What? Do I have cooties?" I asked, wondering why she was acting this way.

"Actually, yes." Bella said, very seriously. Everyone in the back started cracking up.

"Eddie has cooties." Emmett said in a little kid voice. Bella smiled at this.

BELLAS POV

We got to the club and I saw none other than Jessica Stanly and Mike Newton standing outside the place. I rolled my eyes.

Alice and Jasper held hands and walked in together, Emmett put his arm around Roses shoulder and they walked in together, Edward grabbed Jessica's hand and they walked in followed by Mike. I followed him in.

Everyone went out on the dance floor, including Mike. He was dancing with some redheaded slut. I went over and sat at the bar.

"Can I get you something, darlin?" The bar tender asked in a southern drawl. "Shirley Temple. Black." I said.

He nodded and went to get my drink.

I was watching Alice gracefully dance across the floor with Jasper when I felt someone behind the counter tap me on the shoulder.

I turned around and there was a different bar tender than before. He handed me my drink. He was really cute. Tale, with pale skin, and dark brown hair that ended right below his ear. He had pretty hazel colored eyes. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said as he handed me my drink.

"I'm Alec." He said smiling at me. We shook hands. "So you work here?" I asked.

"No. Actually, my uncle owns the place. He asked me to hand that to you when I got here. I'm actually just here to pick some stuff up." Alec said. I nodded.

"Well Alec, if you have a little bit of time, would you like to dance?" I asked. "Well now, I can't say no to a girl as pretty as you are." He said. He walked around the bar, and then took my hand, helping me up, and leading me to the dance floor.

He around and around the dance floor, dipping me occasionally. "Bella, we should go soon." Alice said after about three hours. I was still dancing with Alec. "One more dance? Please Alice?" I asked. I enjoyed Alecs company and I was ready to let go yet. "I suppose." Alice said, as the song changed into a slow one.

"Perfect." I sighed laying my head on Alecs shoulder.

When the song was over, I pulled away from Alec a little, and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. He started leaning his head down, and I stood on my tip toes. Then Alec gave me a very soft kiss on the lips. "Will I see you again Bella?" He asked. I nodded. We exchanged phone numbers, and then I had to go. I felt like Cinderella.

The night was the best I had had in while.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got back, we were sitting in the living room, including the boys, when Alice and rose started bombarding me with questions.

"So Bella, who was the guy?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling mischievously.

I blushed. "His name was Alec Volturi." I told her.

"Where does he live? Where does he go to school." Rose asked.

"Um, he is originally from Italy, but he moved here with his mom four years ago. He lives in Forks, and gos to Forks High." I said.

Rose and Alice smiled. "He lives close." They said in unison.

"Do you like him?" Edward asked, surprising me.

"Um, I guess. Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Just wondering." Edward mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So does he speak Italian?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. But he defiantly has a slight accent." I told her.

"Sexy. I love my Jaspers southern drawl." Alice said. Jasper blushed as Emmett looked at him in envy.

I laughed. "We'd better head home." Edward said to the guys. The all nodded and got up. Everyone said their goodbyes and then the guys were gone.

I went and changed into clothes for bed. I threw on a pair of red basketball shorts and a white tank top, and then went back out to the living room. Alice was putting in a movie while rose was popping popcorn.

"Alice, it's like 1 am on a Monday night. Why are we watching a movie?" I asked her.

"Bella, you are so silly. It's out last week before classes start. We have to have as much fun as we can and stay up as late as we can." Alice said.

"Whatever." I told her, flopping down on the couch.

Alice laid down on the couch with me putting her feet in my lap. Rose came in a minute later and handed us a bowl of popcorn as the movie was starting.

By the end, Alice and I were crying happy tears, and Rose was asleep.

"Wanna play a joke on Rose?" Alice asked. I smiled and nodded.

We went Alice's room and got makeup. We quietly crept back out to the living room and started applying the makeup to Roses face so that she looked like a clown.

When we were finished, we both went to bed.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

I was awoken to the sound of Rose screaming and Alice laughing her little pixie ass off.

I got up and went into the kitchen and saw Rose on one side of the counter, and Alice on the other, I quickly darted over with Alice and Rose was glaring at as murderously. It mad it even funnier because she hadn't wiped off the makeup yet.

Just then the elevator opened and the guys came into the kitchen.

"Um, babe, are you uh, taking the performing arts class?" Emmett asked, trying to be nice about her makeup. Edward and Jasper laughed. Rose gave Emmett the same glare she had just been giving me and Alice.

Emmett cringed and backed away a little.

"Can we say 'whipped'?" Edward said, patting Emmett on the back, and then proceeding to our fridge.

"Don't you have your own kitchen?" I asked him.

"So, this way we don't waste the food at our dorm." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

I walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Eat at your own dorm from now on." I said as he rubbed his head. I made a mental not to go and get a pad lock for the fridge. If that was okay with Rose and Alice anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

After Rose had wiped the makeup off her face, we had decided to out to eat, so we all went to get ready, leaving the guys to watch baseball.

In went into my closet and looked for something to wear. Alice had bought so much stuff it wasn't even funny.

I ended up wearing my a pair of really short jean shorts, and a forest green tank top. I paired it with my silver locket, silver hoop earrings, and some black flip flops.

I straightened my hair, and then I met up with Alice and Rose, and walked out to the living room where the boys were. Edward glanced at me and then took a double take. "What?" I said.

Edward just shook his head and looked at Alice.

"We have to pick up Jessica." he told her. She made a disgusted face. "What about Bella?" She growled.

"It's okay Alice. I'll take my truck and follow you guys." I said. She sighed. "Fine. Let's go." She said marching into the elevator.

We all followed her, and when were out of the building, I started walking away from them towards my truck.

I got in, and not two seconds later, Alice was getting in next to me. "I hope you don't mind Bella, but I can not stand Jessica." Alice said.

"It's fine. I cant stand her either." I told Alice. Alice smiled.

We followed Asswards SUV to Jessica's dorm, and then to the diner.

We all sat down at a table, me sitting across from no one at the end, and next to Alice. Everyone was talking to their boyfriend or girlfriend, so I just sat quietly and ate.

"Hey Scar Face, pass the salt." Jessica said. I ignored her. "Scar Face? SCAR FACE!" She screamed when I didn't answer.

I wasn't going to put up with this. I got up and put some money on the table for my food, and then left, everyone staring after me.

I went back to the dorm, changed into a tee-shirt and basket ball shorts, put on sneakers, grabbed my ipod, and then went for a run.

As I ran, the song _Stand Up _by Melee was on.

_I got in a fight over some stupid out of the did we lose our old identity?Now my white flags are waving around'Cause you don't need your best friends bringing you in the air with the smoke and the fireGot in my eyes, our eyes singing,Stand up, stand upCan I be strong enough?I'm trying hard to be myself againTo be myself again.I've been tripping over all the rulesLiving my live somebody else's way.I've been sinking on this ship of fools,Following orders that I can't my white flags are waving around'Cause the choices I've made ran me into the 's at the crash site digging me out.I hope it's you, I hear you singing to meStand up, stand upCan I be strong enough?I'm trying hard to be myself againStand up, stand upBrothers be strong 're trying hard to be ourselves againTo be ourselves plans go wrong they won't set the plans go wrong they won't ruin the up, stand upI gotta be strong enough.I'm trying hard to be myself stand up, stand be strong 're trying hard to be ourselves again up, stand up (Stand up, stand up) [x3]Stand up, stand up, stand up!Stand up, stand up (Stand up, stand up) [x3]Stand up, stand up _

It's a good song. I like it. It reminds me to stay true to myself, and to stand up to the things, and people, that threaten to, and or do, hurt me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here is chaptar 7. It's 2:58 a.m., and The only reason I'm posting this late is because I have a friend who really, really wants to read more right now. GRR SHES ANNOYING. LOL. anyway, hope you like. it. (btw, mikayla, you know your the friend. haha. dedication to you. **

When I got back from my run, I saw the group just pulling into the parking lot. I turned and started walking the other way.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called. She ran over and started walking with me.

"Bella, don't listen the Jessica. She just a, a, a, a big fat bitchy cow!" Alice said.

I laughed. "I guess. But it just gets me so worked up." I told her.

"I know. Come on. Let's got back, change, pack, and then we'll go get my daddy's jet and fly to the Mall of America for a few days. Just you, me, and Rose." Alice said.

I smiled. "That sounds awesome Alice." I said.

We walked back, and found a very unpleasant surprise in our dorm.

"Edward, what the hell is _she _doing here?" Alice said, pointing at Jessica.

"What's your problem, pixie?" Jessica snarled at Alice.

"Don't talk to her that way!" I yelled at Jessica.

"Don't yell at my girlfriend, Scar Face!" Edward yelled at me.

The scar face thing hit me like a punch in the gut. Suddenly out of nowhere, I tackled Edward to the ground and started punching him in the stomach. "I'm. Tired. Of. Putting. Up. With. Your. Crap!" I screamed at him, slapping him once across the face.

Emmett and Jasper pulled me off Edward, but I fought the whole time. I could tell that they were struggling to keep their hold on me. "Bella, calm down." Jasper said.

"Get out of here, Edward. Now. And take the skank with you." Alice said.

I was still struggling to get free as I yelled to Edward on his way out. "I'm not the old Bella! If you ever come near me again, either of you, I will kick your asses!"

Then the elevator door shut and Emmett and Jasper let me go.

As soon as I was free, I went to my room, slammed the door shut, and flopped down on the bed throwing a pillow over my face. I screamed out in frustration.

After I was done, I heard a soft knock at the door. Alice came in and sat on my bed. "So, do you still want to go shopping?" she asked.

I gave a muffled yes through the pillow. Then I got up and dug out a duffle bag. "I'll help you pack." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

When we were done, we each only had one bag, because we knew we would be buying a lot while we were there.

Rose and I loaded the car while Alice called her dad to let him know she was taking the jet.

When everything was ready, we got in the car and rove to the air port.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter 8. (Luckily not written at 3 am.) hope you like it. Please reviwe. **

Alice's dad's jet was so cool! It had comfortable leather couches, mini fridges stalked with chocolate, a juice bar, and THREE flat screen Tvs. I was amazed.

It was about an hour flight, and Alice was on her phone making hotel reservations for a hotel right across the street from the mall. I was so excited. I've been shopping a lot of places, but never the Mall of America.

As soon as we got there, we had a cab drive us to the hotel, and we checked in.

The room was awesome. We had a huge room at the top floor. It had a balcony, three beds, four closets, two Tvs, a mini fridge, and unlimited wifi connection.

"Your dad is the best Alice." I told her.

"I know." Alice said, content with herself.

"When are we gonna shop?" Rose asked.

"NOW!" Alice squealed, and we all raced out of our room and down the hall to the elevator.

_LATER THAT DAY………._

It was about five when we took a break from shopping to get some food.

"Alice, this is the best therapy ever." I told her.

"Good. We cant have you beating up Edward _every _day. But I guess, occasionally, if you want to, you can tackle him to the ground and punch him repeatedly, and make him look like a little girl in front of his friends and family." Alice said while Rose laughed.

"Dude, seriously, you looked like a mad line backer when you took him down! It was hilarious. But what was even funnier was the fact that Emmett and Jasper had to pull you off Edward and were struggling to keep their grip on you. They probably thought that you were really going to kill him." Rose was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of her eyes.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, but I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…_

My phone started singing. I picked it. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Alec." Said the person on the other line. "Oh my gosh hi. What's up?" I asked. "Well, I was wondering, if maybe, you might want to go dancing again Friday night." He said. I felt myself blush, and saw Alice and Rose staring at me. "I'd love to." I told him. "Great, I'll pick you up at 6. Alec said, and then he hung up and I squealed.

"What?" Rose asked, but somehow, Alice already knew.

"BELLAS GOT A DATE WITH ALEC!!" She shrieked.

Everyone was staring at us, and Alice blushed and sat down. "So Bella, where are you going and what are you going to wear?" she asked calmly.

"We are going dancing again, and I have no idea what I'm going to wear." I told her.

She smiled. "Let's go pick something out then!" She said, and suddenly we were all laughing and running for the nearest dress store.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! Yay! Hope Ya like it. Please review. **

"Oh my god! Bella, you look amazing." Rose said when I came out of the dressing room.

Alice had made me try on nearly every dress in the store, and this one was by far my favorite.

It was strapless, ending about 2 inches above the knee. It was a dark, navy blue color. There were black roses all around the bottom of the dress.

"I approve." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay mom." I laughed.

She pouted and Rose and I went to buy the dress.

We were up at the counter, and I went to pull out my wallet, but Rose, being a super speed shopper, pulled out her credit card and swiped it before I could even find mine.

"You didn't have to do that." I said. She smiled. "It's my treat to you." She told me.

"Can we go to Hot Topic?" Alice asked, coming out of no where. "Why?" Rose and me asked in unison.

Alice got an evil smile. "Well, there is a boy and a skank I would really like to play pranks on when we get back." She said. By boy and skank she meant Edward in Jessica.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked.

"Well…." Alice said.

A half an hour later, we had everything planned out.

We would get Edward first. We bought temporary black hair dye, and a bunch of emo/goth clothes.

Then after he was done we would get Jessica. For her we bought neon green hair dye and clothes from maternity stores.

After that, we decided to go back to the hotel. All out bags had been brought to our room already because the mall has a system for that kind of thing.

"So what should we do tonight?" Alice asked.

I looked at my watch. 8pm. "What about a movie?" I asked.

"Nah, there's nothing good out." Rose said. Alice nodded.

"We could-" I started, but I was cut off by my phone. "Hello?"

"So Isabella, the Mall of America?" Came Jacobs voice. I got up and went to the bathroom. "How do you know where I am?" I asked, my voice trembling a little. "I told you, I have my sources. Now you're not going to escape so easily from me this time. Meet me at the coffee place on the corner of Westbrook and Cherry Dale. If you are not here in 15 minutes, lets just say the pixie wont be so bubbly anymore." He said, and then hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket. I had to go. I could risk Alice getting hurt because of my stupid mistake.

I walked out of the bathroom, and back to where Alice and Rose were.

"That was a call from an old friend that lives around here. Would you guys mind if I went to have coffee with her?" I said to Rose and Alice, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Go ahead. What time will you be back?" Alice asked.

"No later than ten. I promise." I told her. That was true. I was not going to stay out any later than ten.

"Kay, bye Bella." Rose said.

I grabbed my coat and left the room.

When I was outside, I caught a cab. He took me straight to the coffee place.

I saw Jake standing outside, smiling evilly. At that moment, I knew that I had probably made a mistake that would now cost me my life…


	10. Chapter 10

EDWARDS POV

The girls left this morning, or so I heard from Emmett and Jasper.

After Bella had beaten me up, I felt angry and mad, but now, I felt guilty.

I don't know why though. I was never guilty. But I couldn't help it. Bella was just so…I don't know. I have no idea. She just makes me feel like I'm the worst person in the world. Which I probably am, but, maybe if I just apologized? No. I, Edward Cullen did not apologize.

I heard a knock at my door. Emmett came in.

"Dude, Jasper and I are gonna go surprise the girls. Try not to burn the dorm down." He said.

"I'm coming with you." I said. "But Bella is gonna kill you!" Emmett told me.

"I don't care." I said. "Your death." he retorted. Then Emmett left.

At around 10pm, we were on the jet to the Mall of whatever.

BELLAS POV

"Follow me." Jacob said as soon as I got out of the cab.

He lead me around many blocks, every one getting darker and darker with less and less people.

Soon we were in a dark deserted ally. "Jake, what are we doing here?" I asked, shivering.

He didn't answer me. Instead he went and pulled something out of one of the dumpsters.

As he moved towards me, I backed away, and was the somehow cornered. I noticed that the thing Jacob was holding was a metal baseball bat. My eyes widened in terror.

"Who was the Italian guy?" Jacob asked.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I said, stuttering a little.

"Cut the shit Bella!" He screamed. He raised the bad and brought it down hard on my left wrist. I screamed out in pain and clutched it.

"His name Isabella!" Jake said.

"A-Alec." I said, my voice strained.

"ALEC WHAT!" Jake bellowed. He swung the baseball bat across the back of my legs, and I fell to the ground, the back of my head slamming against the wall.

Suddenly I saw red and blue lights, and Jacob took off running. Soon, the sirens started and everything started going black. I distantly felt someone pick me up before I passed out…


	11. Chapter 11

EDWARDS POV

We took a cab to the hotel that the girls were staying at and we shocked to find the police there.

Emmett and Jasper ran ahead of me and went through the slightly ajar door. "What happened." Came Emmett's booming voice when I entered.

I saw Alice sobbing, her face in her hand.

"Miss, could you please explain to us what happened?" Said a cop, looking at Rose. I looked around the room, no Bella. I instantly got worried.

ROSES POV

The boys came into the room. I didn't even bother to wonder why they were here.

"Miss, could you please explain what happened?" One of the police asked me.

I took a shaky breath. "We came here after shopping. We were trying to think of things to do when Bella got a phone call. She left the room to go talk. When she came back, she said that had been and old friend and that she was going to go have coffee with them. She said that she would be back no later than ten. When it was around eleven, we started getting worried and tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer her phone. Then at eleven thirty you guys showed up." Rose said, recapping everything that happened before Bella left, and while she was out.

"Okay. Thank you. That's all we needed. Do you guys need a ride to the hospital?" The officer asked. I nodded. "Come on." He said.

BELLAS POV

I could see light behind my eyelids. Was I in heaven? No, I was in to much pain to be in heaven. Maybe hell? Although, I don't remember ever making any bad choices.

It was hard to open my eyes. They were heavy and kept flutter shut. When I finally did open them, I found that I was in a, a, a white room. I smelled weird, like antibiotics.

Suddenly I was hugged fiercely. "Bella oh my god! I thought you were dead!" Came Alice's voice. She pulled away and she was looking at me concerned. So were Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and… Edward. I glared at him once and then looked at Alice again.

"What the hell happened Isabella Marie Swan?" Alice asked, tapping her foot.

I Sighed, remembering how Jacob had swung the baseball bat at me. I winced.

"I- my ex boyfriend Jacob." I said. Rose and Alice both knew what I was talking about, and apparently Rose and Alice told Emmett and Jasper, because they said in unison "I'll rip his head off." And apparently someone told Eddie to because understanding came to his eyes, and for some reason, he looked angry.

Just then the police came in. "I'm going to have to ask you five to leave." He said to the group. They left.

The guy didn't even have to ask what happen, I told him everything. As soon as they left, a doctor and Alice came in.

Alice sat down at the foot of my bed while the doctor talked.

"Okay Miss Swan, lets see what wrong. Your wrist was slightly fractured, so we rapped it up, and her hit you head, but nothing more than a bump. Other than that there is just a few bruises here and there." She said.

She checked her clipboard over again. "Miss Swan, it looks like you free to go. Just change and your friends can take you home." The doctor stated then left.

Alice hugged me again. "Bella, your never going out alone again." She said. I nodded and then went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out, she linked her arm through mine and we walked out to the waiting lobby.

Everyone smiled at me. Even Edward. Weird. Wait! I'm supposed to kick his ass for being this close. Oh well, to tired. I'll do it tomorrow.

Me and Alice shared a cab, while everyone else caught another one back. The only reason she came with me was to lecture me.

When we got back to our room, everyone was beat. "Guys, there is a couch and two love seats, you can sleep on those." Rose said, walking into the other room. Me and Alice followed her.

We all got ready for bed, and then I was out like a light after an exhausting day.


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLAS DREAM**

_The forest seemed endless a I ran through it. No way out. I was trapped. I could hide anywhere, but I know that he would find me. "Help!" I screamed, but it was useless. There was no one around my pleads. Suddenly, me being my clumsy self, I tripped. I could hear the foot steps getting closer and closer. I rolled over and look at the person. "Why Jake?" I asked in a shaky voice. "You screwed up Isabella." He said. I noticed he was holding a huge knife, and he had a sinister smile on his face. He brought the knife down and I screamed. _

**EDWARD POV**

**I woke up early and couldn't get back asleep. I kept remember seeing Bella in the hospital . She looked so broken. I couldn't help but wonder who did this. **

**After a while, everyone started getting up. At around 9, they were all ready.**

"**Edward, we're gonna go get some breakfast." Alice had said.**

"**Not hungry." I muttered.**

"**Okay. Could you stay here and keep and eye on Bella? She was so exhausted, we didn't want to wake her." Rosalie said.**

**I nodded and they left. **

**I turned on the TV and tried to concentrate on the new when I heard a scream.**

"**Bella." I yelled. I ran to her room to see her thrashing on her bed and screaming. I ran over and put my arms around her. "Shhh. Bella, it's ok. It's alright. Your awake. No ones trying to hurt you." I said, trying to calm her.**

**After a while she stopped screaming and started come into realization. "Don't let him hurt me. Please Edward. Don't let him hurt me." Bella whimpered. "I wont. I promise Bella. No ones ever going to hurt you again." I told her, rocking her back and forth. **

**A little whiles later, we were sitting in the living room watching TV when Bella surprised me. "I'm sorry Edward." She said.**

"**For what?" I muttered. There wasn't anything she needed to be sorry for at the moment.**

"**For tackling you and punching you in the stomach." She said, not looking at me.**

**Oh. "It's not your fault Bella. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for treating you the way I did all those years ago." I told her truthfully and sincerely. **

"**Your probably just saying that because now I look hot, and you want to get in my pants." Bella said. **

**I was shocked. Why on earth would she think that. "That's not true Bella. I feel guilty for what I did! I want you to forgive me. Until then, I wont feel right." I said sighing and slumping back on the couch.**

**She sighed now. "Look Edward, it's going to take a lot to make me forgive you. You've got to really prove yourself. You cant make any mistakes. Then, if your lucky, I'll forgive you and make you a friend." She said. **

"**Okay." I said, then got up to go take a shower. In time, I'll make her a friend, and maybe even more if she lets me. Wait! Did I just think that? And did I apologize! God, what's happening to me. This girl is making me crazy.**


	13. Chapter 13

STILL EDWARDS POV

After I was done getting ready, Bella got a quick shower and disappeared into the bedroom her and the girls were sharing.

She came out five minutes later. She was wearing her pajama pants and a light blue tank top. Her wet hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing her glasses. She slumped down on the couch next to me with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Alice is going to kill you." I told her. She laughed, her pretty, beautiful, melodic-why the hell am I describing her laugh! GAH!

"What time did they leave?" She asked. "Around nine." I told her.

"Okay, well it's eleven thirty now. They'd would have been done by ten thirty. Alice couldn't resist going to the mall any later, and probably thought I needed a little bit more rest. Which means I don't have to be ready until 2 thirty, because that's when she'll come see how I'm feeling. If I say fine, then I have to go shopping, and your coming with me because I have a fracture wrist, and I'll need someone to carry the bags." Bella said all in one breath.

"God Bells, how can you talk so fast and think so much?" I asked. She snorted, and when I looked over, she looked like her old geeky self. It didn't bother me though. She was- okay, this is getting annoying. Why do I keep wanting to blurt out my feelings! I've been around Alice to long. Sigh.

"What?" Bella asked, and I realized that I had been staring at her.

"Nothing." I muttered, quickly looking away. I felt a hot blush creep up my cheeks. Dammitt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella smiled at my embarrassment.

"Edward, you wont tell anyone about my screaming, will you?" Bella suddenly asked.

"No. Of course not!" I told her. Then I thought for a moment. "Bella, who hurt you?" I asked.

She got tense. "No one." She said in a small, quiet voice.

"Bella, what happened to you wasn't in accident. The person was obviously intending to hurt you badly. And I know you cant do that to yourself by tripping. Bella, please tell me what happened. You can trust me." I said.

"Forget it Cullen. It was nothing." She said in a fierce tone. But there was no way I was going to forget it.

"Bella, it wasn't nothing. You were put in the hospital for gods sake!" I yelled at her.

"You don't know anything!" She yelled back, getting up and storming to the bedroom. I could faintly hear her screaming into a pillow.

I'm. An. Idiot. I seriously, probably juts blew my chances of getting Bella as even a friend.

Suddenly I got up, put on some shoes, and left the suite, slamming the door shut. I needed to find Alice.

ALICES POV

After breakfast at the little diner, I decided that Bella needed a little rest, so we all went shopping.

Now it was around 1, and Emmett and Jasper were in some sports store while me and Rose were looking at shoes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward storming toward me.

"This is your fault." He said when he reached me. Rose came over when she saw him.

"What are you doing here. We told you to look after Bella!" She said.

I held up a hand to Rose to keep her from talking.

"What's my fault." I asked. I couldn't remember doing anything that would affect him lately.

"I keep thinking about Bella! Like, mushy gushy, feeling thoughts! And then I want to make things between us, and I go and say some thing wrong and we get in a huge fight! GAH! It's your fault! I've been hanging around you to often." Edward said.

Me and Rose started to giggle. "And what is so funny?" Edward asked. He clearly wasn't as amused as we were by this.

"Edward, your in love with Bella." I told him, as if it wasn't obvious.

He stared at me open mouthed, and me and Rose burst out laughing and rolling on the floor in the middle of the shoe store.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14. It's kinda long because i couldnt decide were to end it. Please read and tell me what you think by reviewing! =D+(**

EDWARD POV

I started at my sister in shock. Her and Rose were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. There was no was I was in love with Bella. I just wanted her as a friend, well, maybe more than- NO! I do not love Isabella Marie Swan.

Alice and Rose composed themselves, and the Alice got a mischievous smiled. Oh no. That's never good.

"Come on, lets go get the guys. We have to go back to the hotel!" Alice said grabbing me and Roses arms and dragging us out of the store.

BELLAS POV

Not long after I had screamed into a pillow on one of the bed, I heard a door slam shut.

Shit! Edwards going to get Alice! Shit! I have to get ready.

I quickly got up and rummaged through my stuff. I threw on old light blue jeans that were pretty ragged. They had purple and blue pain all over them and there were holes at the knees. I paired that with a white tank top that had Rhine Stone wings on the back. I slipped on a pair of white converse. Alice was going to kill me.

I bushed and dried my hair, letting it fall in soft curls down my back.

I finished putting on blue eyeliner, baby blue eyes shadow, mascara, and pink lip gloss on just as I heard the door open.

I rushed out to the living room. "Hi Alice! Didn't expect you back so soon." I said smiling.

"Guess not. At least you outfit's semi ok. How's you wrist?" She asked.

I looked down at it and smiled a sad smiled. "Hurts." I told her.

"MmmHmm, and how's you love life?" Alice asked, just as Edward burst into the room screaming "Alice NO!"

I looked at him weirdly and then watched everyone else come in laughing. I shook my head at them, then went back to Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I truthfully didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Are you in love with Edward? 'Cause he is in love with you." Alice stated as if it we obvious. I started at her for a moment.

"No! Think about that one Alice. If I was in love with Edward, would I be going out with Alec on Friday?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I just thought. 'Cause he is in love with you, maybe you were in love with him two." Alice said.

I looked over at Edward. He didn't look sad or disappointed, but angry. Wonder what's going on in his head.

"You've got a date?" Emmett asked out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah. Remember that guy Alec? He call the other night, and we're gonna go dancing." I told him.

"Cool! When he come to pick you up, can me and Jasper interrogate him like over protective older brothers?" Emmett asked, looking at me expectantly.

"No need Emmett. She wont be going out." Edward said, anger in his voice.

"And why not?" I asked, staring at him is disbelief. He had no right to tell me I couldn't go on a date!

"Because, I don't think any of us wants to risk you going out with a stranger and almost getting killed again." He said, staring me with cold green eyes. "What do you really know about this guy Isabella?" he asked, his voice hard.

"Well mom, I know that he's a lot nicer than you!" I said to Edward. Then I thought for a moment. I came up with a plan.

"How about Emmett and Jasper come with me?" I said. They both smiled. "But, you guys have to be discreet. This is my date. Which means no doing anything stupid." I said. Then I looked at Edward. "There. Problem solved." He looked like he was ready to explode.

"What about us." Alice pouted, gesturing to her and Rose.

"I'd have you come to, but that would just be to many people. Plus I don't want you guys to get hurt if something does happen. And it will be more fun to tell you about the date afterwards." I told her.

She squealed. "Your right your right!" She said jumping up and down and hugging me.

No one had noticed Edward disappear, but suddenly, he was at the door to the room with my perfect dress in his hand.

"She cant go if her dress is ruined." He said.

Alice and Rose gasped while I lunged at him. Edward was to fast though. He scrambled out of the room and I hit the ground hard, landing on my bad arm. I groaned.

Emmett and Jasper raced over and helped me up.

"Either I was wrong, and Edward doesn't love you, or, his is one jealous, love sick bastard." Alice said, and then she ran out of the room after Edward, and Rose followed her. I was pretty sure Rose was pissed because she bought the dress as a gift for me.

That left me, Jasper, and Emmett. Jazz and Emmett exchanged worried looks, helped me to the couch, and the ran out the door after their girlfriends. I was pretty sure they were more worried about the girls killing Edward, then Edward hurting the girls.

I sighed and flipped on the TV. Could this day get any better? (Note the sarcasm.)


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! I don't know what to do. I'm already on chapter 15 and i havent even wrote about thier school life yet. GAH! Tell me what to. Here are the choices.**

** A.) End the story with an outburst from bella saying she'll never love eddie, and then right a sequel about her slowly falling for him at school? **

**OR**

** B.) Keep writing no matter how long the story gets.**

**Let me know. I need your answer by 1/6/09. The most votes win!!!!**

EMMETTS POV

Me and Jasper Helped Bella to the couch and then ran out the door after Rose and Alice.

It wasn't that we were worried that Edward would hurt them, not at all. We saw the crazy look in Alice and Roses eyes, and we were worried that they would kill him.

We made it out front of the hotel just in time to see Rose and Alice staring at Edward with their mouths open, and Edward, smiling like a lunatic, was jumping up and down on Bella's dress, which just happened to be in a puddle.

"It's official, Edwards gone nuts." Jasper said.

"Maybe he's on drugs." I told him. He laughed.

"Should we go get him?" Jasper asked. "Nah, let him have his fun. As soon as he's done, Alice and Rose will kill him. Then, as soon as their done, Bella will resurrect him, and then kill him again." I said.

"Good point." Jazz said, then we both just sat there and watched Edward make a fool of himself.

ROSES POV

IM GONNA KILL EDWARD! God! He is so stupid. That was my gift to Bella. It was for her date with that Italian guy Alec. It was the last one in stock! They were discontinuing it!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Emmett come out. Emmett said something and jasper laughed.

I looked over at Alice. A tear dripped down her face. I know she hated seeing good clothing go to waste, but she had never cried.

ALICES POV

I watched as Edward jumped up and down on Bella's dress like a mad man.

A small tear fell from my eye. It wasn't that I was sad he was destroying the dress. Nope, not at all. Okay, well, maybe a little. But still, that wasn't what mad me cry!

I really thought that Edward loved Bella. I thought she was gonna forgive him. I already started planning their wedding in my mind! GRRR! All that stupid thinking for nothing.

I turned on my heel an stormed back inside the hotel. It was only then did I see Jazzy wazzy and Emmett laughing at Deadward.

I decided to let the have their fun and went back inside.

BELLAS POV

I went out on the balcony of out suite and looked down. I saw Edward jumping up and down, in puddle, on my dress.

I started to cry. That dress was perfect for Friday. I was so pretty, and it clung to me in all the right places. God! What was I gonna wear now.

Suddenly I felt someone hug me.

"It's okay Bella. We'll find another dress, I promise." Came Alice's voice.

**(P.S I wont write again till Wednesday cuz i have to go to my moms house and she doesnt have a computer. KK, dont forget to vote.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, everyone voted b, so im just gonna keep writing no matter how long it gets. There has been questioning about wether or not bellas going to fall in love with Eddie. There will be some amorus feelings from her in this chaptar! YAY! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

EDWARDS POV

An hour later, we were all sitting on the jet, and I was avoiding looking at Bella. She had found a new dress, but it wasn't as pretty as the other one.

God I was an idiot. I was never gonna be able to make this up to her. I got up and walk over to her. "Bella." I said.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. You had your chance." She said. She got up and walked away to another area of the plane. I followed her.

_Bella, I love you._ is what I wanted to say. What is said though was "Bella please, I'm begging you. Hear me out."

She sighed. I sighed. I couldn't believe that I was really falling for this girl. Actually, I could believe it. She was amazing in every way. "You've got to minutes. Go." She said.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was a stupid, jealous, idiot guy. I had no right to act like. I, I, I," I tried to spit out three little word, but instead, I took her face in between my hand and kissed her. "I love you." I said when I pulled away.

She slapped me. I staggered back. "What was that for?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"You think you can ruin my life, and then just kiss me and make it all better? I doesn't work that way Edward. You have to earn a persons trust and love. Edward, your incapable of that!" Bella screamed.

Alice came over and dragged her away.

"I am truly sorry Bella." I whispered. She didn't hear me though.

Just the Jasper came over and slapped the back of my head. "Nice going idiot." He said.

I shot him a warning look and he walked back to Alice and Bella. They talked and I watched Jazz give Bella a hug. Emmett then to gave her a hug.

She laughed, and it seemed like everything was back to normal.

She glanced my way, and then quickly looked away when she saw I was looking at her.

BELLAS POV

I couldn't get Edward out of my head. "_I love you." He said after he had kissed me._

_His perfectly sculpted lips crashing into mine with so much passion and- AH!! I could not be thinking these things about Edward freaking Cullen. They guy who treated me like a monster when we were younger. _

_And yet I was thinking these things about him. _

_Could I, Isabella Marie Swan, possibly be falling for Edward Cullen?_


	17. Chapter 17

BELLAS POV

Thursday went by fast and then it was Friday, the day of my date with Alec.

I got a very rude awakening at 7 that morning. "Get up Isabella. We need to get you ready for your date!" Alice announced.

"Alice. My date doesn't start for twelve hours." I said.

"It's gonna take all day to get you ready." She whined. I rolled out of bed.

She smiled. "Get a shower." She said.

_11 and a half hours later._

Wow. It really did take a lot of time when Alice and Rose were getting you ready.

"Bella. You look beautiful." Jasper said from the couch when I walked into the living room.

I was so happy.

While Rose was doing my hair and makeup, Alice had managed to recreate my perfect dress.

I was in awe. I couldn't stop spinning around in it. "Alice your amazing!" I had exclaimed when I first saw it.

Now it was five minutes till 7. Five minutes until Alec came to get me.

"Bella, go wait in your room. I'll call you out when he gets here." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just do it." She commanded. I shrugged and went and sat on my bed.

It was the longest five minutes of my life. Tick Tock.

I heard the elevator open and rushed out. I saw Edward standing there.

Great. I'm getting ready for a date with Alec. I cant stop thinking about Edwards kiss. Now Edward shows up. Just. Great.

"Bella I told you to wait in your room. Go." Alice said, obviously trying to prevent a fight. I turned on my heal and went to walk gracefully to my room, but tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked in his sweet, luscious, melodic- GRR!

_Isabella, you are going on a date with Alec Volturi, stop thinking about EDWARD CULLEN! I told myself mentally. _

_I realized I was still on the ground and Edward was extending his hand to help me up._

"_I'm fine." I said shortly. I got up on my own and went to my room, slamming the door._

_Now I really couldn't stop thinking about Edward. _

_God. Why did he have to be so charming, funny, handsome, dazzling? Oh great job Bella, you just called a guy you hate dazzling. _

_I shook my head. I heard the elevator open again. _

"_BELLA!" Alice called. I sighed. Time for the show. _


	18. NOTE IMPOTANT INFO

NOTE FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG! Its so sad. I wont be able to write for the whole weekend. Gah! I'm gonna go through withdrawal. Bare with me please. I'll write as soon as I possibly can. Which means when I find a usable computer. UNTILL THEN….

!!!!ANGEL OF DARKNESS!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this was so short. Kind of presses for time becuase this isnt my computer. Mine is still being fixed. I'll write again as sooon as possible.! I promise! PLEASE REVIWE. MY 50th reviwer will get a shout out. thankyou!!**

I walked out to the living room to see Edward staring at Alec. Alec didn't seem to notice. He was staring at me with what Alice would call Adoration in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"You looked beautiful." He said. I blushed. "Thank you. You do to. I mean, you look handsome." I said. Good job Bella, you just called a guy beautiful. I mentally smacked myself.

"I'll be home by ten Alice. I promise." I said winking at her.

We had already sent Jasper and Emmett over to the club, which probably explains why Edward was here.

"Bella, please. Be careful." he said. I just shot him a glare and got into the elevator with Alec.

My night with Alec was as good as the last time, if not better. When I got home, I found that Rose and Alice had gone out.

I went to the living room to watch TV when I saw him.

Edward was sleeping on the couch. He looked like and angel, but he was shivering. I couldn't help it. I picked up a blanket and threw it over him. Then I went to my room to read.

EDWARDS POV

I woke up when Alice and Rose came back. There was a blanket over me.

"Is Bella home?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't know. I fell asleep." I said sheepishly.

Rose shook her head and went to Bella's room.

She came back after a few minutes. "She's back. She fell asleep with a book in her hands." Rose said.

"You can go home Edward." Alice said.

"Mmmm k." I mumbled. I got up and walked to the elevator.

I heard Alice and Rose talking in urgent whispers. I crept back and listened.

"I really though she'd fall for him. Alec was only supposed to be a guy to show her how good Edward really is." Rose said.

"This isn't fair! I think Alec is really falling for her. Shit! What are we going to do?" Alice whined.

I left after that.

I couldn't believe it. My own family was trying to help me win Bella's heart. I smiled.

Then I frowned. She was falling for Alec. Alec was falling for her.

What am I gonna do?


	20. Chapter 20

**YAy! My computer is finally fixed. Anyway, id like to give a special shoutout to my 50th reviwer, puglover770! You rock. For being my 50th, id like you to come up with a new character for the story for me. Those of you reading this, im half way there to 100. if you wann get a part in the story, be my hundreth reviwere. THANKS!!!**

BELLAS POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Rose and Alice arguing.

I crept out to the hallway to listen.

"Alice, you have to tell her." Rose said.

Tell me what.

"I can't. I don't wanna see her cry anymore." Alice said.

Cry?

"Alec is using her Alice. You need to do something. Make a plan with Edward." Rose said.

I stepped into the living room. "Alec is using me?" I asked.

"Bella! How much of that did you hear?" Alice asked startled.

"Enough." I said.

Rose and Alice exchanged worried glances. "Bella, I'm sorry." Alice whispered.

I could feel the tears coming. "It's ok. I'm gonna go for a walk." I told her.

I slipped on my flip flops, not caring that I was in my pjs, and left.

As I walked in the early morning light, tears came.

It wasn't fair. Was there some rule that said I wasn't allowed to be in love.

I looked up in the sky. "Are you happy god? Are you happy that I'm lonely?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"The shows over. What do you want?" I said.

Edward shrugged. "A second chance?" He said, more like a question then a statement.

"Why? So you can hurt me too? I don't think so." I said, venom dripping from my voice.

Anyone else would have backed away or been scared, but not Edward. He walked over and put his arms around me.

The funny thing was, I didn't object. In fact, I actually leaned in to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." I said.

"Don't worry Bella. As long as I'm around, no ones going to hurt you." Edward said.

EDWARD POV

I stood there holding Bella for over an hour. When she started to pull away, I let her go.

She looked so pretty in the early morning light.

Her brown hair and skin were glowing, her eye lashes casting a heavy shadow over her eyes, making her look younger, like a little girl. She was beautiful.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked her.

She nodded. We started to walk back, and she grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers reassuringly.

Bella took a breath. "Thank you. You earned your spot as a friend." She said.

At that moment I felt overjoyed. I wanted to jump up and down like a little kid. But I didn't. I stood there and nodded my head. "Ok."

I walked her all the way to the elevator, and we said our goodbyes. And then Bella was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

BELLAS POV

The first day of school was finally here. I took a look at my schedule for the first time.

**Period 1.…….Biology…….room 207, building 2**

**Period 2.…….History…….room 513, building 5**

**Period 3.…….Chorus……..room 521, building 5**

**Period 4.…….Algebra 2.….room 216, building 2**

**LUCH………………………Building 5**

**Period 5.……..Gym………..room 455, building 4**

**Period 6.……..French……..room 316, building 3**

**Period 7.……..English……..room 358, building 3**

**I took a shower and quickly got dresses after that.**

**I put on a jean mini skirt with white leggings and a light pink long-sleeved shirt. Then I slipped on white ballerina flats. I life my hair down, but straightened it. **

**The only make up I had was a little bit of mascara an some pink lip gloss. **

"**You look pretty Bella. Dressing for someone special?" Alice asked when I came out to the living room.**

**I smiled at her. "I've given up and dating. Me and Edward are and will always be friends." I told her. **

"**Good for you. Who needs guys anyway? Rose said.**

**The elevator opened behind us and the guys came in. "I need guys!" Alice said, throwing her arms around Jasper. Jasper kissed the of her head. **

**Emmett went and put his arm around Roses shoulder. "Ready to everyone?" He asked. **

"**You guys go without me. I'm not hungry. I'll see you in class." I said, and I walked back to my room. **

**I was about to close my door, when someone stopped it and followed me in. **

"**Is something wrong Bella?" Edward asked.**

"**No. I'm just…it's nothing." I told him. **

"**Please Bella. I know something's wrong." he said.**

"**I, I'm nervous. The last time I was around all these people form Forks, they were all laughing at me." I said.**

**Edward put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "As long as I'm your friend, no ones gonna laugh." He told me.**

**I pulled away and grabbed my bag, "Ok, lets go." I said.**

**We walked around for a while in a peaceful silence before parting ways for class.**

**I headed to biology and saw Emmett in the room. He waved me over to the seat next to him,**

"**Hey Bella." He said when I sat down.**

"**Ok Emmett, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I want to pull a prank on Edward." I said.**

**Emmett got a wide grin. "And you need my help." He said.**

"**Yep." I told him.**

**While the teacher was going over the rules and expectation of the class, me and Emmett worked out a plan.**

**When the bell rang went to the hallway.**

"**So I'll see you by the fountain at lunch time?" I asked him. He nodded and we both left.**

**I went to history to find Alice jumping and down. "Bella come sit with me!" She said. **

**I laughed and sat down with her in the back of the room. "Does the cafeteria sell pixie stix for breakfast?" I asked.**

**She glared at me and I laughed. **

**The bell rang and class started. We were learning about the American revolution. Super boring.**

**After that I went to chorus and Algebra 2, and then met up with Emmett at the fountain.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ok. So the plans set?" I asked Emmett.

"Affirmative. We will skip dinner to go get hot pink paint, and then around midnight, sneak out and paint Edwards Volvo." Emmett said.

"Good. And I wanna pick up some gold glitter glue to. So I can write Pink Lady on his car."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Ok, so what class?" I asked.

"Band."

"Oh. I have French." I said.

"Okay. Ill see ya later Emmett." I said, getting up and walking to my class.

French was fairly easy, and the teacher was really nice.

After French, I went to gym. It actually went pretty smoothly. We played four square, but my group turned it into extreme four square where we played with a basket ball and limited rules. It was super fun. **(Me and my friends do this)**

Then I went to English. The teacher was horrible. Her name was Mr. Means. Her name says it all.

After that I proceeded back to the dorms.

"Hey Bella. We missed you at lunch. Where were you?" Alice asked when in stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh, um, I have a project in chorus. I was in the music room." I told her. It was half true. I did have chorus project.

"Oh. Cool!" Alice said and then went off into another room.

I went into my room to actually start working on our projects. We had to write a song and in three week, we would perform it for the entire school at a concert.

I opened my song book and started writing a little. I wasn't really sure about it so I shut the book and worked on my English homework instead.

When dinner time rolled around, I told Alice I was going back to the music room and then ran off to find Emmett.

_The Next Day…._

I woke up once again to yelling.

"Alice, if it wasn't you, then who the hell did that to my car?!" Edward yelled.

I walked out into the living room and everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently, not showing any sign of being guilty.

"If Jasper swore he didn't do it, and Alice and I didn't do it, and Emmett was missing…." Rose said.

"Jessica!" Alice yelled.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Your both wrong." Rose said. "It was Bella and Emmett."

Then I couldn't help it, a big grin spread across my face.

"How'd ya know?" I asked.

"Simple. You and Emmett both missed lunch and dinner, and your favorite movie is grease. You're the only one I know who would come up with the idea to write Pink Lady on a guys card, because your like, obsessed with Grease." Rose said.

Edward turned and glared at me. I cringed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'll pay for you to get it fixed." I said, pulling out my wallet and handing him a hundred dollar bill. He shoved it back at me.

"It's fine Bella. I don't want your money." He said. He got one of his thinking looks though. "But, you can make it up to me by going out with me Friday." He added.

"What if I'd rather just give you the money?" I asked, desperate to get out of this.

"Nope." He said, smiling widely.

"Fine. But just as friends." I growled, walking away.

I heard Alice squeal right before I slammed my door shut.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is chapter whatever. I lost count a while ago. I decided to put a little of Alices POV. Hope ya like it. =]**

That day I went to all my classes, and when I got to French, I noticed that Mike Newton was I that class.

Everything was going good until he came over and sat by me. "Hey Bella." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"So um, this is a little weird, but would you maybe, I don't know, wanna go out sometime?" He asked.

I stared at him shocked. "No! You idiot. You treat me like crap, and then think you can ask me out because I suddenly got pretty? It doesn't work that way." I said and then got up and moved my seat.

Luckily he didn't follow me.

I went to my last few classes and then went to the dorms.

"Bella, I wanna go shopping." Alice whined when I got there.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm under a lot of stress with school and I really need a break." She said.

"I don't want to though Alice." I said.

She gave me a pout that was one you just couldn't say no to.

"Fine." I sighed. "Who's car?"

"Mine!" Alice squealed, running to the elevator and jabbing the button.

I grabbed her keys and our purses and got in the elevator just before the doors closed.

Alice was literally jumping up and down on our way to the car.

"I think I'll drive. You're a little hyper to be out on the streets right now." I said getting in the car.

We drove to the mall and Alice dragged me to every clothing store in under an hour. That was a record.

"This isn't right. There has gotta be something for you to wear." Alice whined.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked, very confused.

"I'm trying to find you and outfit to wear on your date with Edward." Alice said.

I stared at her shocked. "I have stuff to wear. We are going as friends. God! Why does everyone keep trying to get us together? I know eventually it will happen. But give it time!" I yelled, and then I stomped off.

ALICES POV

Oh wow. I've never seen Bella that mad.

But she admitted it! She said that eventually her and Edward would fall in love! Hahahaha!

I feel like Aphrodite, the goddess of love. I'm so good at match making. Maybe next I'll get Angela and Eric together.

Muhahahaha! I feel so happy.

I think I'll go buy Bella a new outfit anyway,

Lalala


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's been so long. I've gone through a lot this past month. I guess stress got the better of me. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Please Review.**

ALICES POV

I bought Bella the cutest outfit! It's so adorable and she's gonna look fabulous.

Ok, so it's a white tank top with a navy blue half sweater to go over it, a white cotton mini skirt, and a pair of sparkly white flip flops. I'm gonna do her hair, nails, and makeup. I cant wait!

Maybe I should go find Bella. She has my keys.

Knowing her she's in the book store…

BELLAS POV

I made my way to one of the biggest book stores in the mall.

I browsed shelf after shelf. Whenever I found something interesting I picked it up and added it to the increasing pile in my left arm.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal behind me. Uh oh. She found me.

"Bella! I got your outfit it's so cute. I know your mad at me, but you'll be grateful later." She said coming over and taking some of the books out of my arm.

"God. How many books do you need?" She said.

"A lot." I mumbled, picking up another one.

Alice shook her head. "You've got thirteen. Let's go." She said, pulling me away from the books to the checkout.

We gave all my books to the clerk and she wrung them up. I handed her a hundred and we left.

"As soon as we get home, you have to try on this outfit I got you. I really think that you'll like it." Alice said.

"Fine." I sighed, finally giving up. Me and Edward were just going as friends. If he cared what I looked like, then that was his problem.

Alice and I drove back to the school and got there around diner time.

Everyone had already left for the cafeteria, so Alice ordered a pizza and had me try on my outfit.

I went to my room opened the bag that Alice had not let me look in. She apparently knew where Edward was taking me. Which is probably why she picked out the outfit.

I have to admit. It was really pretty. It was a knee length, dark purple dress, with a beaded bodice. There were purple, open toed kitten heels and a really pretty necklace with a small diamond pendant.

I came out to the living room, only to find Alice missing. I figured she'd gone down to the lobby to wait for the pizza guy, so I got in the elevator and headed down.

The elevator opened and I stepped out, but then froze in my tracks. There was Edward. Kissing Jessica.

This shouldn't hurt me, but for some reason, it did. "Jerk." I said a little louder than I probably should have.

Edward and Jessica both looked over at me. Jessica smiled maliciously. Edwards eyes widened.

"Pizza!" Alice smiled walking in. A small tear ran down my face. Alice looked from me to Jess and Edward and her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'.

I kicked off the stupid heels and ran past her, right out of the lobby.

"Bella wait!" I heard Edward call, but there was no way in hell that I was waiting for him.

I ran until my feet hurt so much, that I just couldn't run any more. Then I just broke down and cried.

I didn't know where I was, but at the moment, I guess I really didn't care.

Well, I didn't care until I heard the voice that I never thought I'd hear again.

"Hello Isabella."

**Any guesses on who it is???**


	25. Chapter 25

EDWARDS POV

"Bella! Wait!" I shouted , but she just kept running. Alice was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"You really screwed up this time." She said, picking up Bella's shoes. "She was really beginning to like you." She added. That made me feel ten times worse.

"He'll get over it. He has me." Jessica said. Alice rolled her eyes.

I turned to leave. I wanted to go find Bella. To tell her that I was sorry. That I never should have kissed Jessica. But Alice stopped me.

She put a firm hand on my shoulder. "Edward, don't. Give her time to think." She said. Then she turned and left.

I stood there staring at glass doors.

"You don't need that dork." Jessica said, putting her arms around my waist. I shoved her away.

"Stay away from me." I said, the I left. I was going to walk back to my dorm, but decided against it and took a walk.

BELLAS POV

"Hello Isabella."

I backed away. There was no where to go. I didn't know what to do. It was getting dark.

"Jacob." I whimpered. He laughed.

"Didn't think you would see me again, did you?" Jake asked. I shook my head.

"But I'm not alone this time." He said. Two people stepped up next to him. I hadn't seen them.

"This is Sam and Paul." He said, pointing to each one on turn. They both smiled evilly.

Even though I was scarred to death, I was shockingly still able to think.

We were on campus grounds. There were a lot of kids at this school. If I screamed, surely someone would hear me.

I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could..

EDWARDS POV

I heard a very familiar scream and took off running. Bella was in trouble. I had to get to her.

BELLAS POV

I was sure they were going to kill me. I had stopped screaming, and Jacob looks twenty times angrier than before.

I saw the guy named Sam pick up a metal pipe. He started coming towards me.

But before he made it, someone knocked him down. And Paul. There was a boy and a girl standing there. The boy looked a little younger than the girl.

"Idiots." The girl said. The boy was to busy beating up Jacob to comment.

The girl came over to me. "I'm Leah Clearwater. Are you ok?" She said, holding out her hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet.

"Bella Swan, and yes. Thank you." I said, looking around. In the distance, I heard sirens. "Campus Police." The boy said, coming over. "I'm Seth Clearwater." He added.

A car pulled up, and the police jumped out.

They looked around. "What happened?" One asked.

"I-I was taking a walk, and he and his friends, the cornered me. One tried to hit me with a metal pipe, bu-but Leah and Seth…. They came to my rescue." I said.

Just then, none other than Edward came jogging around the corner.


	26. Chapter 26

EDWARDS POV

I went as fast as I could, but, I didn't get the chance to save Bella.

As I ran up to where I saw the police cars, I saw that Bella was standing by a girl about her age, who was squeezing her hand for reassurance, and a boy, a year or to younger, with his arms crossed over his chest.

There were three guys laying on the ground in pain.

I made eye contact with Bella, but she quickly looked away like I wasn't even there.

BELLAS POV

Edward caught my, eye, but I looked away.

I was oddly embarrassed and ashamed. I was embarrassed that he was seeing me like this again, I was ashamed because I got caught with Jacob again. It wasn't my fault, but I still felt like I could have avoided this.

"Ok miss. We'll need you to come to the station with us. You other two can go home." The cop said.

"No. We're coming." Leah said, squeezing my hand to show she wasn't leaving.

"Fine." Said the cop. He turned around and saw Edward. "Good evening sir." He said, and then proceeded to the car.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Bella I-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Not tonight Edward. I'm tired of excuses. Save them for someone who actually cares. Oh, and tell Alice I'm fine. Just don't tell her what happened. I don't need her worrying." I said. I was exhausted, stressed, and had a major headache. I pulled away from him and went to the car, leaving him in the dust.

We drove to the campus station. The police asked a lot of questions. It took three hours, and then finally, I could go home.

"Do you want me and Seth to walk you back?" Leah asked. I nodded.

We walked slowly. I got to know them a little better.

Seth and Leah were brother and sister. Leah was my age, Seth was a year younger.

We made it to my dorm. "Sit with us a breakfast tomorrow morning." Seth said. Leah nodded.

"Ok." I said. I thanked them and then went inside.

It turns out, that Edward had told Alice, so now everyone was in our room.

I glared at Edward. "Go ahead and hit me." He said, as if he was expecting it.

I shook my head. "Wouldn't it hurt so much more if I didn't.." I said.

I went to my room and shut and locked the door.

Ten minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. "Go away." I said, my voice muffled through a pillow.

"It's Alice and Rose. Please let us in Bella. We have hot chocolate." Rose said.

I sighed and got up. I shuffled to the door, opened it, and then shuffled back to the bed.

Rose and Alice came and sat on either side of me. Alice handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

"Bella. Go out with Edward Friday. Trust me. He didn't kiss Jessica. She kissed him." Rose said.

I was to tired to argue. "Fine." I mumbled.

Alice smiled. "Be his friend. He could use one." She said.

I nodded. Both of them left and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**So Sorry it took so long. Been super swamped lately. I promise I will try and post more as soon as posible. Hope you like the Chapter!**

BELLAS POV

If I dreamed that night, I didn't remember it. I woke up. I realized it was Friday, I groaned an threw the blankets aside.

I went to the window and pulled back the curtains. It was raining. Typical.

Next I went to my closet. I picked out a pair of old jeans with holes in them, and a black tee shirt with sliver lettering that said NO BOYFIREND, NO PROBLEM. On it.

I went to the bathroom and got a quick shower. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail. I looked around for my contacts, but couldn't find them anywhere.

I sighed. I was running late as it was. I grabbed my glasses and put them on. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I got to the cafeteria at around 6:30. On one side, I saw Alice and everyone sitting. Including Edward. On the other, I saw Seth and Leah flagging me down. I made a snap decision, got some coffee, and sat down next to Seth.

"Morning Bella." Leah said. I smiled. "Hi."

"Bella, meet out friends. This is Quil.." Seth said, pointing to a boy who was tan with short spiked hair, "And Embery." He said, pointing to taller tan boy with longish black hair.

They both smiled and said Hi.

I smiled back. They were going to be good friends. I could tell.

LATER THAT DAY….

I went to my last class feeling confident. The day was almost over and then I could go back to the dorm and relax.

French was super easy. I couldn't believe that they hadn't learned this stuff in middle school. Although, I did go to a different private school before… oh well.

The class flew by, and I picked up some hot chocolate on my way back to the dorm.

I got there and Edward was sitting in the living room with Alice and Rose.

I groaned. "Stomp Stomp Slam." Rose said laughing.

I ran down the hallway in two steps and slammed my door shut. Stomp Stomp Slam was right.

I had completely forgotten about tonight. Alice had gotten me really dressed up the other day. Obviously I had to wear something nice, but what.

I searched my closet and bit my lip. I picked out a tye-dye sun dress. It had blues and greens and whites in it. I put on a pair of white flip-flops, and my favorite, star shaped locket.

I went back out, my arms crossed across my chest. "Let's get this over with." I said with no hint of happiness in my voice at all.

Edward looked startled by my tone of voice. He quickly nodded and stood up. He went to grab my hand, but I stepped away from him.

He looked down and we walked to the elevator. It was a silent and awkward ride down. I had a feeling that it was probably gonna be like this all night.

He led me to his stupid Volvo and I got in the passenger seat as he started the car. We drove in silence for a little bit, and then he spoke first.

"Bella, I know you're mad at me. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have. Bella, you have to believe me when I say that I truly do want to change for you…" He said, trailing off.

I sighed. "Edward, I get it. But, you've had multiple chances, and you lost every time. People don't change." I said, shaking my head and looking out the window.

"Well then, can we at least be friends?" He asked.

I shook my head again. "I don't know, Edward."

From then on, the drive was silent.


	28. Chapter 28

We pulled up to a beach. The sun was starting to go down. I got out of the car and looked down the beach. There was a huge crowd forming. "What's going on here?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "A beach concert." He said.

"Oh, who's singing?" I asked.

"Never Shout Never." He said with a sly smile.

So Alice told him I liked Never Shout Never. That traitor. I was jumping up and down on the inside, but my voice gave the impression that I was unimpressed. "Cool."

I saw his face fall slightly and smirked.

"Come on." Edward said quietly and her started towards the concert. I followed a few paces behind.

We came up to the concert and I felt like squealing. They were getting ready to start. They started with their song "Trouble".

_I'm in troubleI'm an addictI'm addicted to this girlShe's got my heart tied in a knotAnd my stomach in a whirlBut even worseI can't stop calling herShe's all I want and moreI mean damnWhat's not to adore?I've been playing too much guitarI've been listening to jazzI called so many timesI swear she's going madAnd that cellular will be the death of usI swear, I swearAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOooohI'm running my mouthJust like I got herBut I surely don'tBecause she's soO-oh, o-oh, o-oohRock 'n rollAnd out of my leagueIs she out of my league?Let's hope notI'm in troubleI'm so clichéSee that word just wears me outMakes me feel like just another boyTo laugh and joke aboutBut even worseI can't stop calling herI love to hear that voiceAnd honestlyI'm left with no choiceI've been playing too much guitarI, I've been listening to jazzI called so many timesI swear she's going madAnd that cellular will be the death of usI swear, I swearAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOooohI'm running my mouthJust like I got herBut I surely don'tBecause she's soO-oh, o-oh, o-oohRock 'n rollAnd out of my leagueIs she out of my league?Let's hope notAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOoooh, oooh_

_I smiled and cheered._

_FOUR HOURS LATER…._

_The concert ended, and by then, I was getting tired. _

_Edward lead me to the car and opened the door for me. I got in and he shut it and then got in on the other side. _

"_Thank you." I whispered, closing me eyes. _

"_No problem." He replied._

_I slowly started to drift off to sleep after a perfect night._


	29. Chapter 29

THE NEXT DAY…

BELLAS POV

I woke up early and sighed, sitting up and yawning.

It was Saturday, and yesterday, I had gone and seen NeverShoutNever! with Edward. I stood up and went to my closet, picking out a black tank top, grey skinny jeans, and black flip-flops. Then I went to the bathroom and got a quick shower.

After getting dress and drying my hair, I went to go to the living room, but I heard familiar voices and stopped.

"Edward, I know your just using her to get rid of you stupid marks on you record at the police station.." Said a girl, Jessica.

"Jessie….I know. ." Said a boy, Edward.

"So come back to me…" Jessica whined.

"I can't. I think I love Bella." Edward said.

"You just think it's love. But when she finds out your using her, your whole little world will come crashing down." Jessica said, and then I heard the elevator doors, and she was gone. I waited about ten minutes, and then walked into the living room.

"Morning." Edward said, looking at me with one of his dazzling smiles. I was unaffected.

"Hi." I said blandly. I wasn't going to bust him. I didn't want to do that. What I wanted was for him to fess up and be a man.

"So, wanna go get breakfast..? With me..?" He asked shyly.

"Sorry. I'm going to the cafeteria and meeting up with Seth, Leah, Quill, and Embry." I said, and with that, I left, not even bothering to hear what he had to say about that.

I made my way to the cafeteria and smiled when I saw Leah waiting out front for me.

"Hey." I said, walking up to her with a smile.

"Hi. I tried to hold the boys off, but they couldn't take it and went to get food." She said with a laugh. I laughed too and we both walked in.

We each got cereal and orange juice and went and sat down with the three boys.

"Morning Bella." Seth said. Quill and Embry just smiled at me.

I nodded to each of them and ate my food. When I was done, I decided that I needed to spend the day by myself. I bid everyone good bye and made my way to the music room.

I picked up the teachers guitar and started playing a song I had written. Next week was our performances, and I couldn't wait. I had written two songs, and I wanted to try this one out to see if it was any good.

_Little boy, 6 years old A little too used to bein' alone. Another new mom and dad,another school, Another house that'll never be people ask him how he likes this place... He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face, "This is my temporary home It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my Temporary Home." Young mom on her needs a little help, got nowhere to go. She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, Because a half-way house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl, "Someday we'll find our place here in this world." "This is our temporary home. It's not where we belong. Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know this is our Temporary Home." .com/temporary_home_lyrics_carrie_ man, hospital bed, The room is filled with people he loves. And he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says, "I can see God's face." "This is my temporary Home It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know... this was My temporary home." This is our temporary home. _

I smiled. The song was pretty good. I looked up when I heard someone clapping. It was my teacher Mrs. Catania. "That was good Bella. Do you have anything else I could hear?" She asked. I thought for a minute. "Yeah." I said. "I wrote it when I was younger, and people used to make fun of me." I told her.

The song came from the heart, and I was hoping she liked it.

_Verse:No one sits with him, he doesn't fit inBut we feel like we do when we make fun of himCause you want to belong do you go along?Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belongIt's not like we hate him or want him to dieBut maybe he goes home and thinks suicideOr he comes back to school with a gun at his sideAnd a kindness from you might have saved his lifeTag:Heroes are made when you make a choiceChorus:You could be a heroHeroes do what's rightYou could be a heroYou might save a lifeYou could be a hero, You could join the fightFor what's right for what's right for what's rightVerse:No one talks to her, she feels so aloneShe's in too much pain to survive on her ownThe hurt she can't handle overflows to a knifeShe writes on her arm, wants to give up her lifeEach day she goes on is a day that she is brave,Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,Each moment of courage her own life she savesWhen she throws the pills out a hero is madeTagChorusVerse:No one talks to him about how he livesHe thinks that the choices he makes are just hisDoesn't know he's a leader with the way he behavesAnd others will follow the choices he's madeHe lives on the edge, he's old enough to decideHis brother who wants to be him is just nineHe can do what he wants because it's his rightThe choices he makes change a nine year old's lifeChorus x2_

My teacher clapped once again. "I can tell that you'll have a wonderful career ahead of you Bella." She told me, and then she left.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella POV

After leaving the music room, I began to wonder what I was going to do about Edward. He was using me because my dad was a cop and he wanted to clear his record. He was playing me like he and Jessica used to in Middle School. How could I have ever thought things would change?

"Bella!" Called a voice from behind me, and I turned to see Seth walked towards me with a shy smile on his face. I smiled slightly and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey, Bella." He said, looking down at me. Man was he tall. "So, I was wondering if maybe, you, uh, might want to go to the movies with me tonight." He said nervously, glancing down at his shoes and then back at me.

I bit my lip slightly and thought for a moment. Would this hurt Edward? Yes… Did he hurt me? Yes. "I'd love to, Seth." I told him, blushing and tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Really? Great! Can I pick you up around seven?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. I nodded.

"Perfect." He said, and then Seth surprised me by leaning down and swiftly kissing my cheek. "I'll see you at seven, Bella." He told me, and then ran off, probably eager to tell Quill and Embry. I smiled to myself and then turned and began walking again.

Up ahead of me I spotted familiar bronze hair, and then brown hair. I knew who it was immediately. Edward and Jessica. As I got closer, I saw that Jessica had practically thrown herself into Edwards lap and was now kissing him like a maniac.

Taking my cell phone out quickly, I snapped a picture and sent it immediately to Alice. Then I ran away from the scene. Someone must've heard me because I heard Edward cry, "Bella!" I pretended that I didn't hear and just kept running until I reached the fountain, tears streaming down my face. I sat down and blew out a sigh, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

I pulled my cell-phone and opened a reply from Alice.

Alicat: OMG! Bella, I'm so sorry… I really thought he had changed.

I sighed and shut my phone, not bothering to reply, and then stood, beginning to head back to the dorms. I hated what he did, and I hated him. I gave him a ton of chances and he blew every one. I was sick and tired of getting hurt. I didn't need this. I needed to be where I wouldn't get hurt.

It was decided. Tonight, after I got back from my date with Seth, I would tell Edward that I couldn't see him anymore, and then I'd pack my bags and go back to live with my Mom.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella POV

I sat alone in my room, the door locked as I stared at my phone. I needed to text Edward and tell him I was leaving. Why did that seem so hard to do? I fell for him. That was the problem. I had officially fallen for Edward Cullen, and he had broken my heart.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the door. "Bella…" It was Emmett and Rose, their voices in unison. Sighing, I stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it. Emmett immediately pulled me into a tight hug, and out of no where, the tears began to fall. "Bella, me and Rose feel really bad about this. Edward is an idiot." He told him. I hugged him back quickly before he released me, and then turned to go. Rose whispered something to Emmett and Emmett left, leaving me and Rose. "Let's go shopping." She said.

I nodded and reached for my bag so that we could go…

Edward POV

"Jessica, I hate you! You know that I love Bella and you set that up! You bitch!" I screamed at her. I was seeing red. It was horrible. I couldn't believe what had happened. "Well, Edward. I love you. And Bella isn't going to look at you the same now. So just settle for me." She said, crossing her arms and looking at me with icy blue eyes.

"Jessica, I will NEVER want you. Ever." Edward said, and then he turned away from her and began to walk away. "Yeah? Well I heard your sister Alice talking to her boyfriend. Bella is leaving tomorrow morning. She going back to live with her mom." Jessica snapped. I froze. What? No. She couldn't leave. With that, I began running. I went faster than I ever had before. I arrived at the girls dorm building and went inside, choosing the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. I burst into their room to find Emmett sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. I ran to Bella's room and knocked rapidly on the door, but go no answer.

"She's not home." I heard Emmett call. I turned and walked out to the living room, staring at him.

"Well then where is she?" I asked in almost a growl. I was beyond worried at this point.

"Her and Rosalie went out shopping. Rose is trying to convince Bella to stay. You really screwed up this time." Emmett said.

I slunk down into the chair and put my face in my hands, groaning. I looked up again at Emmett. "I didn't kiss Jessica. She attacked me. I was on thin ice with Bella. Why the hell would I screw that up!" I nearly screamed.

Emmett frowned. "Well, maybe we could go get an 'I'm sorry' gift?" He asked. "Maybe it'd work."I nodded vigorously. "Yes. That's what we need to do." I said, standing. "Let's go get jasper and go."

Bella POV

"Oh, Bella! That looks adorable. Seth is going to love you!" Rose said, smiling brightly.

I stood in front of a mirror, turning slightly in the short, purple dress. Somehow it didn't feel right though. "Well… Rose. We're going to the movies. Don't you think we should go for something a little more, I dunno, practical?" I asked. Rose nodded slightly.

"I'm still getting that dress for you, though." Rose said with a smile. I smiled and rolled my eyes, going back into the dressing room to change. I came out when I was done and Rose took the dress from me, heading off to the check out and paying.

She rejoined me by the door and we headed out to see if we could maybe find a cute skirt and shirt pair.

I looked down towards the jewelry store only to see Edward walking out…


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but here is the final chapter! And just so you all know, I have mad a decision to start writing more, and will be starting a sequel to this in the morning!**

Bella's POV

When I laid my eyes on him, I immediately turned and began walking the other way. I heard him call out my name, but I completely ignored him. Chances are he was buying a ring or a necklace for Jessica, and I wanted nothing to do with him right now. When I heard Rose calling for me, a paused slightly and turned to see what she wanted. A smile lit up her face as she waved the bag with the dress in it, completely oblivious to Edward's presence.

"Bella, come on! We parked the car back here!" She yelled, jabbing a thumb towards her red corvette, which was parked a little ways behind where Edward has stopped to watch the two.

Frowning slightly, I slowly walked towards her, and with every step I took, Edward matched it until we met in the middle, separated by Rosalie.

"Bella…" He spoke softly, looking at me with his mesmerizing green eyes.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward. Haven't you hurt me enough in my life?" I questioned. Rosalie nervously stepped out from between and watched eagerly to see what would happen.

"Bella, please? Just give me a chance to explain." He pleaded.

"Explain what? That Jessica was in your lap? That you were making out with her? It's fine. She's the one you want. You were just using me to clear you're record anyways. Well guess what, I done being played in your little game. I'm sick of it." I snapped at him. He looked a little taken aback. "You didn't think I knew, did you? Well I heard you and your little girlfriend talking." I snapped at him.

Suddenly, Edward got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket. My breath hitched and I stared at him, bewildered as he opened it and a gorgeous promise ring was revealed.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Off to the side, Rose was grinning like a mad woman. I stared at him for what seemed like the longest minute in my life, before finally speaking.

"No." Was all I said, and then look on his face was one of pure shock. I turned to walk away, sure that I was going to cry, when I came face to face with a police officer that worked with my father.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" I asked, curious as to why he wasn't at the station with my dad.

"I stopped by your dorm… you're friend Emmett told me you were out shopping. Look, there's no easy way to say this, but… Bella, you're father got shot. He's in very critical condition…"

At the moment, I felt my heart stop.

**FOUR HOURS LATER…..**

Everyone sat around the waiting room, restless and impatient. My cheeks were still wet from crying as I sat with Alice, who was holding my hand tightly as we waited for the doctor to arrive.

I had known that dad's job was dangerous, but never in a million years had I imagined that this would happen. He was the strongest man I knew and couldn't believe what I had been told. No, no. He would be okay. Nothing could happen. Charlie was made of steel.

Seth walked in carrying a cup of coffee, followed by Leah, Seth, and Embry. We practically filled the waiting room at this point. He brought the coffee over and handed it to me and then sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him and kissing the top of my head.

If I hadn't been so preoccupied with the frantic thoughts in my head, I might've seen the jealous glares he was getting from Edward and might've been vaguely amused. Unfortunately, I wasn't dragged out of my thoughts until a doctored walked into the room.

"Bella Swan?" He asked, looking around at all the teenagers. I raised my hand and stood, walking up to him. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest as he placed a hand on my back and steered me away from the group, into a more private area.

Once we were finally alone, he looked at me with a look that made me aware of what was coming next.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're father passed away."

I ran out of the room, faster than ever, passed everyone and out the doors, ignoring all the shouts that followed me. Nothing mattered anymore. I ran as far as I could, and still didn't stop.

Life as I knew it was over.


End file.
